A Very Minty Christmas
is a 2005 animated direct-to-video Christmas special, presented by , produced by and based on Hasbro's toy line. Plot The special starts by joining the ponies whom are getting ready for Christmas. Pinkie Pie is the host of Christmas this year and is charged with making the Christmas speech. Rainbow Dash was the host last year and they start by thanking her for making it special and full of rainbows. Pinkie then explains every since the ponies can remember they have placed a special candy cane at the top of the tallest tree in Ponyville, it glitters and glows to help Santa find Ponyville. This year Cotton Candy has made a pink and minty one covered in hearts. They bring the candy cane over but Minty cannot see it at the back of the crowd. They get Star Catcher to place it on top of the tree and the ponies run off leaving Minty on her own with the tree. She does not think the cane is straight enough on the tree and she is unable to find any flying ponies to help. So she uses a hot air balloon to fly up to the cane but accidentally knocks it down and smashes it. Meanwhile the other ponies are turning on all the lights. Minty runs off to find Pinkie Pie for help and she tries to explain but Pinkie is too busy to really listen to her. Later going through her sock collection, Minty feels pretty bad, but then she has the great idea to be Santa herself. She decides to give all her friends socks as presents. She sneaks into everyone's house, replacing brushes hanging over the fire places with socks. Pinkie Pie catches her and Minty finally explains. Pinkie gets slightly mad, but realizes Minty was just trying to help. Pinkie then has an idea to send Minty to the North Pole to find Santa. Minty runs off quickly to do so before Pinkie can stop her from going alone. So Pinkie gets Thistle Whistle to follow after Minty's hot air Balloon, but before Minty leaves the town fully, her balloon ends up knocking the large tree over as well. The ponies fuss around the tree looking for the candy cane, and Pinkie Pie explains to everyone what's going on. Minty and Thistle Whistle make it to the North Pole, but get into trouble before landing. Meanwhile, the rest fly off in balloons to find Minty. Everyone turns up just in time to help Minty and Thistle Whistle, who were about to fall to their death. They all finally arrive at the North Pole, but Santa is already out giving gifts. Minty apologizes and everyone understands. They are all grateful to be brought to the most magic place of all, but when they get back, the tree is magically restored. All of Minty's socks are hanging on the big tree and they are all full of goodies. They realize Santa had been after all and he had left a note saying he is taking Minty's sock idea from now on. Songs * That's What I Love About Christmas * Nothing Says Christmas Like A New Pair of Socks * The Magic of Christmas * That's What I Love About Christmas (Reprises) Gallery A Very Minty Christmas.jpg Cast External links * Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:2005 releases Category:Musicals Category:Shout! Factory Category:Specials Category:Allspark Animation